


救赎第二部17

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部17

第17章   
　　藤蔓花枝蜿蜒错落，犹如一座空中花园，众人或坐在宽大的叶上，或坐在舒展的花瓣上，觥筹交错，热闹非凡。  
　　魔尊浅斟低酌，笑看群妖高谈阔论。  
　　有妖女前来伺候，被魔侍屏退。布菜斟酒，殷勤备至，全不假他人之手。  
　　经过方才一番比斗，魔将们若还认不出那是天帝，不如勺一瓢忘川水灌死自己算了。都道天帝好算计，在禹疆宫中阿谀谄媚也就罢了，如今竟连妖界也跟来了。真是寸步不离，严防死守啊！莫非尊上被他下了蚀心咒，不然怎会对他这般言听计从？　  
　　越想火气越大，越看天帝越不顺眼。  
　　岩魔迎霆将牙齿磨得格格响，膝盖一动，便要起身离开座位。  
　　“干什么去？”燎原君用力抓住他手腕，把他按回座位上。  
　　“老子要把那家伙扯开。”迎霆咬牙切齿，“那混蛋都快贴到尊上身上去了，老子气不过。”  
　　燎原君低喝，“胡闹。”他左右看了一下，见无人注意，继续道：“此处是妖界皇宫，你鲁莽行事，是想给尊上惹麻烦吗？”  
　　“我……”岩魔虽然五大三粗，他素来很服燎原君，被他训了一句，立刻变得蔫头耷脑起来。  
　　“好了。”燎原君拍拍他的肩，温和道：“你且安心坐着。尊上若厌烦了天帝，自会出手教训。”  
　　他们以为这番窃窃私语无人注意，却不想早被魔尊尽收眼底。  
　　凤凰捏着一个小酒杯轻轻转动。那酒杯圆润光滑，小巧精致，捏在指间犹如捏着一轮满月。那酒杯固然白璧无瑕，而那捏着酒杯的手竟也白得和它无甚分别。  
　　酒水从壶嘴划过一个半弧，滴答落在杯中，须臾已至杯沿，再而溢出。  
　　魔尊诧异的扫了他一眼，魔侍猛的回神，赶紧放下酒壶，取了帕子给魔尊擦手。  
　　“在想什么？”魔尊轻压巾帕，揶揄道：“莫不是怕了那些人的风刀霜剑，连酒壶都拿不稳了？”  
　　魔侍收回满腔旖旎，定了定神道:“我只怕你饮酒太多，伤身。”说完另取了一壶过来，“这是从禹疆宫带出的药酒。”一边说一边自行斟满酒杯，送到他唇边。  
　　魔尊嗤笑一声，并不理会。  
　　但那执杯的手也不退却，反而凑得更近了，杯口轻轻抵在那片彤艳唇瓣上。  
　　魔尊无奈，就着他的手饮了一口。咦了一声，“滋味不错，这真是禹疆宫中的药酒？”  
　　魔侍目光温柔，“知道你怕苦，我加了花界蜜酿调和，味道当然不同。”  
　　“不止是百花蜜。”魔尊又饮了一口，在舌尖细细品味，“仿佛是……”他蹙眉，目光往魔侍脸上扫去。  
　　“是龙血。”魔侍坦然承认，“龙血对灵力大有裨益，你……”他知道凤凰不喜提到孕育之事，便含糊带了过去，“你多饮一些。”  
　　魔尊嗯了一声，自己取过杯子慢慢啜着。过了一会儿忽然道：“有一件事我想了很久，始终想不明白。”他顿了顿，“你那龙血是不是……”  
　　忽然箫声骤起，无数荷花在水面缓缓绽放，露出端坐在莲蕊中的少女。诸女长袖漫舞，无数娇艳的花瓣轻轻翻飞于天地之间。漫天花雨中，一个美若天仙的白衣少女，如空谷幽兰般出现。  
　　她的舞姿轻盈优美、飘忽若仙。众人如痴如醉的看着她曼妙的舞姿，几乎忘却了呼吸。那少女美目流盼，在场每一人均心跳不已，不约而同想到她正在瞧着自己。  
　　魔尊在膝上轻轻打着节拍，目光迷离，似在看那少女，又似看着远方。  
　　忽然一片花瓣飘然落下，他伸手接住。花瓣两头尖尖停在掌心，如一艘小船。他瞧着那片花瓣，眸中柔情缱绻。  
　　润玉忽然心慌起来，凤凰明明离他这么近，却虚幻得像一触即碎的镜花水月。  
　　“旭儿，你在想什么？”  
　　凤凰目光微动，轻轻吐出四个字，“春华秋实。”  
　　刹那间如坠冰窟。他当然知道何谓“春华秋实”，这四个字和“白薇”、“锦觅”一样，如跗骨之蛆，如影随形，是他此生摆脱不掉的梦魇。  
　　他再也忍不住了，慢慢伸出手，先是小心翼翼的试探，见凤凰并未拒绝，便大着胆子用力握住。只有真切的握住那只手掌，肌肤相贴，他才能心安。  
　　凤凰垂眸，看着这双交握的手，慢慢的道：“当初觅儿赠我春华秋实，她说我是夏日炽阳，她是冬日霜雪。我们在一起，就拥有了四季。”  
　　他长长一叹，“后来我将春华秋实藏于一魄之中，才免去九霄云殿中魂魄尽碎，得以死而复生。”他的眼中似有泪光闪动，“我对不起她，她来求我原谅，我却不知这是她的一瓣真身，还对她这么绝情。”  
　　润玉心中妒恨交加，他能赢尽天下，却争不过一个死人。  
　　此时箫声转急，那少女凌空飞到水面，纤足轻点，衣决飘飘，宛若凌波仙子。庭院之中掌声四起，惊赞之声不绝于耳。  
　　凤凰似已平复了心绪，他将手掌从润玉手中抽出。“虽然早已物是人非，但我仍有一句话想问你。”  
　　“你说。”  
　　凤凰定定看着他，“兄长，倘若当初我不与你争抢，甘愿将锦觅让于你，一切是否不同？”  
　　润玉轻笑，“如何不同？你我依然兄友弟恭，其乐融融？”他微微摇头，目光冰冷决绝，“你怎么还不明白。就算当初你将锦觅让给我，不过是早一日晚一日罢了，结局依然如故。因为我爱的一直是你，想得到的也一直是你。”  
　　凤凰被他目光所惑，唇角动了一下，似乎要说什么。忽然眼角余光瞥见一道红光朝这边袭来，他刚要挥开，润玉却已将它牢牢攥在了手里。  
　　原来那道红光竟是一条红绸。  
　　白衣少女顺着红绸飞来，盈盈立于两人面前，含羞带怯，楚楚可怜。  
　　“原来是公主。”魔尊示意润玉将绸带归还，顺口赞了一句，“公主舞姿美妙绝伦，真让人心醉神迷啊！”  
　　璃舞脸颊绯红，“我们妖族以强者为尊，贵使大胜，请满饮此杯。”说完从侍从手中取过酒水，亲手奉到润玉面前。  
　　润玉看着魔尊，不接。  
　　璃舞僵在当场，十分尴尬。  
　　有人嗤笑起来，“小小一个魔侍，公主纡尊降贵给你敬酒，竟敢不接，真是不识抬举。”  
　　既然有人酸溜溜，自然也有人畅快。“他的主子可是魔尊，天天对着那张脸，当然看不上妖族公主啦！”　  
　　那些议论声不大不小，恰恰让璃舞听见。她羞愤交加，一张粉脸涨得通红。  
　　魔尊扫了润玉一眼，“既然公主给你敬酒，你就饮吧！”  
　　润玉立即接过酒杯，一饮而尽。但此时璃舞已没了方才的得意，她忍着气道：“父王已给这位尊使另设了座位，以表敬意，不知尊上意下如何？”  
　　魔尊抬眼望去，见妖王下首，公主旁边果然多设了一个位置。此时他心头烦乱，正不知如何面对润玉，这般安排自然再好不过，便点头应允。  
　　璃舞抿唇轻笑。如此顺理成章，只要她温言软语，那魔侍定会拜倒在她裙下，对她唯命是从。  
　　谁知她刚走出一步，却听到那魔侍一字一顿，掷地有声，“我是尊上侍从，当然要伺候尊上。”  
　　刹那间满院哗然，目光交汇，迷离扑朔。  
　　璃舞登时变得十分难堪，一张俏脸犹如打翻了颜料铺，什么颜色都有。  
　　而那魔侍却对她视而不见，满心满眼只有魔尊。“尊上，让我留在身边吧！”他跪坐在魔尊身侧，拽着他的衣袖软语求恳。  
　　魔尊以手支颐，眸光如烟似水，轻轻从他脸上掠过。“别胡闹，公主一片盛情不可辜负。”  
　　而那魔侍不仅抓着袖子，连人都靠了过去。“尊上，别赶我走。”他柔顺至极，双眸凝视着魔尊。  
　　魔尊身子一僵，节节败退，“你……”他微微后仰，艰难的避开魔侍拂过面上的气息，斥道:“连我都叫不动你了？”  
　　“尊上……”那魔侍轻轻唤了一声，长睫上水汽氤氲。  
　　魔尊终于屈服了，咳嗽一声，“公主，既然他不愿，那就算了吧！”  
　　璃舞气得全身发抖，她刚要大声斥责，却听到妖王一声低喝，“璃舞，到本王身边来。”  
　　她咬了咬牙，拂袖而去。无妨，这次虽然被魔尊阻了好事，但魔尊总不能时时跟在他身边吧！她就不信捕获不了他的心。  
　　妖族皇宫占地极广，散宴后妖王在各处都安排了精彩纷呈的节目。魔尊御下宽严相济，便让魔将们不必跟随，自去玩乐。  
　　走了一阵，忽然问燎原君，“他呢？”  
　　“谁？”燎原君愕然。  
　　魔尊瞥了他一眼。  
　　燎原君立刻明白了，“方才公主命人来请，天帝便随她去了。”  
　　魔尊冷哼，“什么天帝，不过是一个小小魔侍罢了。”  
　　燎原君忍笑，“是。”  
　　魔尊又走了几步，侧头对燎原君道：“他手上戴着束环，灵力被制。你快将他寻回，免得被哪个妖精生吞入腹了。”  
　　燎原君笑道：“尊上真是嘴硬心软，明明……”  
　　魔尊一个眼刀甩过来，冷冷吐出一个字，“去。”  
　　燎原君立刻化作一道红光，往东边飞去。  
　　


End file.
